Fireclan: Book one the Journey
by silverstorm88
Summary: Oceanpaw and Fireclaw go on a hunt for their missing leader. This is our first fanfic so plz read and review In progress!Rated T for character death
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

"You piece of rotten fox-dung!" The tom snarled swiping his sharp unsheathed claws over the brown tabby's muzzle. He winced in pain, but stood taller and seemed to regain his posture.

"Don't worry, this time I've got a plan that can't fail. You deserve to become leader, and I'm sure this'll work. All we have to do is capture that bratty little kit and her mother will come to find her, and then we'll set a trap for her and wait until the twolegs take her." The tabby growled, not betraying any emotions.

"Yes…yes… that's brilliant, and I've got another plan to go with it. Yes… you deserve to be mine deputy once I take over the clans." The tom smirked, his ambitious blue eyes sparkled.

The brown tabby bowed his head with respect.

"I will be proud to serve as your deputy!" He agreed, thanking the other tom and backing out of the dark cave. The bigger tom sneered, making sure his company had left.

"You'll never serve me as deputy, because I'll kill you before that…" The tom whispered after the tabby. 'Never…."

**Chapter one:**

"OCEANPAW! OCEANPAW! OCEANPAW!" Oceanpaw looking around to see her clan mates chanting her name, pride swelled up inside her as she puffed out her chest, her mother, Silverstar, looked almost as proud as she was to see her daughter FINALLY become an apprentice.

"Your mentor will be Hawkshadow!" Silverstar announced as the expression on Oceanpaws face turned from a smile, to a frown.

Hawkshadow showed a wide happy grin as silverstar and Oceanpaw walked by.

"Yay Oceanpaw!" her clan mate Fireclaw called out. Oceanpaw was proud to be called by her new name she forgot all about how she would dread having Hawkshadow as mentor.

"how much longer till I become a warrior?" Oceanpaw asked

"not for 5 moons, at least." Silverstar laughed

_Five moons is not that far away _she thought to herself as she followed the rest of the apprentices to their den. Oceanpaw lay in her new bedding and stretched out in all of the space she had and thought, _My first full day of being an apprentice is not long to wait_ and she drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 2:**

"Oceanpaw, you hedgehog, it's way past dawn, you were supposed to be outside training a long time ago!!" Brightpaw nudged Oceanpaw's ribs with her forepaw. Oceanpaw immediately sat up, her jaws breaking into a huge yawn.

"Why didn't anybody else wake me?" She asked Brightpaw sleepily. Brightpaw shrugged.

"Probably cause they thought you need the sleep," She replied. "Hawkshadow's waiting for you outside, in fact he's been waiting for ages, I wonder why he even bothered to train you." Brightpaw teased. Oceanpaw suppressed a growl as she heard her mentor's name, there was around a million bad things she could say about him, no scratch that, around a billion! Oceanpaw sighed,

"You're lucky Amberdust's your mentor, I can't believe silverstar just had to give me Hawkshadow."

"Maybe she thought it was best for you…anyways Amberdust is calling, enjoy your first day!" Brightpaw yelled over her shoulder as she headed towards a pretty tortoiseshell. Oceanpaw glared at hawkshadow, who was staring back at her with a disapproving look. She hoped he hadn't heard her. But today wasn't exactly her lucky day.

"Good morning Oceanpaw, why don't you go hunt by the stormclan border, seeing you obviously don't want my help or me." Hawkshadow informed her, his voice had no hostility, just sadness and amusement.

" Are you sure? I mean I don't even know where the border is …yet." Oceanpaw stammered. Hawkshadow took no notice of her nervousness because he kept going and ignore the apprentice's protests.

"Well, I think you'll do fine, you _were_ the leaders daughter after all. This won't be that hard, just think of it as an assessment." The black tom told the silver apprentice.

_Were? _Oceanpaw thought, _what did he mean by were the leader's daughter??? _Hawkshadow stared at her again.

"Come on, go on then." He urged.

"Ummm" Oceanpaw hesistated, "I uhh got to make dirt.. be right back!" The she-cat scrambled away from the deputy, she desperately wanted to tell someone what she just heard.

The first cat she saw was Fireclaw. She hurried over to him as Hawkshadow left and she blurted " I hate having Hawkshadow as my mentor!" when she was sure that Hawkshadow had left.

Fireclaw turned around and she said " He said I think you will do fine, you _were_ the leaders daughter, but what is that suppose to mean? I still am the leaders daughter!"

Fireclaw remained silent for a few moments until Oceanpaw said " did you hear what I just said?"

" yes" he replied

"well then…why don't you…." But before she could finish the sentence he cut her off and said

" Hawkshadow is my father!"

**Chapter 3**

"ohhh…" Oceanpaw was silent, she bowed her head, not daring to meet Fireclaw in the eye. _Nice going Oceanpaw, now they'll both hate you._ Oceanpaw wished she would for once keep her muzzle shut.

"I'm sorry…"Oceanpaw began, Fireclaw cut her off.

"It's okay, really, sometimes it doesn't even seem like he's my father anyway, he never came to see me when I was a kit, my mother was the only one that cared for me." Fireclaw glazed into Oceanpaw's blue eyes, he could see his own sad eyes reflected in hers.

"Who was your mother?" Oceanpaw asked gently.

"Willowwood." Came the blunt reply. Oceanpaw eyes widened, she had heard of willowwood before, the elders used to tell her stories of the young hero, she had died mysteriously when a dawn patrol had found her body near the stormclan border. Everybody grieved for the warrior, she had saved Fireclan from many dangerous situations before, and Waterstar, the previous leader accused Stormclan for murdering one of her best warriors, and that was when the rivalary between Stormclan and Fireclan began. Oceanpaw never suspected Fireclaw's mother to be Willowwood, but now, after finding out the truth, she had to admit the mother and son did look kind of alike. Fireclaw had inherited his mother's blue eyes and his father's strength.

" there is something you should know about my father that im not suppose to tell…" Fireclaw started

" my father use to be in the storm clan" He said

Oceanpaw stared at him for a long time then she finally asked

" Why isn't he still in stormclan?"

" My father killed my mother.. and he's still friends with the storm clan, and… he's trying to kill silverstar so he can take over as leader and make the fire clan just as evil as stormclan." He started

" But I won't let that happen, im too scared to talk about anything with my father but I won't let him kill silverstar!" He finished.

He looked over to see Oceanpaws reaction. There was worry in her eyes.

" don't worry Oceanpaw, Silverstar has 8 lives, killing her once won't hurt her." He said in a comforting way

" And if he tries to kill her then she will ban him!" Oceanpaw realised relieved.

But Fireclaw kept the thought about if his father took over as leader without killing silverstar first, then she would loose the 8 lives she has and will remain only with one, and then if his father killed her she'd be done.

He didn't want to worry Oceanpaw anymore so he says

" you'd better leave now… or Hawkshadow might find you and you won't have any fresh kill. Or even the proof that you have tried to find it."

" oh right….ok I guess I better head over to the stormclan now…"

"THE STORMCLAN! What is a beginner gonna do there!" he gasped but Oceanpaw had already left.

**Chapter 4**

Oceanpaw padded through the forest, her legs were aching and she was just as tired, she already spent the first few hours trying to find the border of Stormclan, but she had no such luck, now, she was just wandering through what seemed to be the endless forest like a little kit. She was so desperate she even called for Hawkshadow, but he was nowhere to be seen. Oceanpaw kept forcing her worn out body through the forest, she had to prove she was strong enough to become a warrior, she had to show courage. Oceanpaw raced blinding through the trees, suddenly a spasm of pain came to her leg and she collapsed on the damp forest floor, groaning inwardly Oceanpaw glanced back to see a tree root right behind her. _Clumsy badger!_ Struggling to get up Oceanpaw suddenly heard a rustling behind the cherry bushes, and a scent flooded over her as fast as snow fell in leaf-bare.

"Who's there?" She whispered, too weak to shout. The only reply was the birds chirping, cursing to herself Oceanpaw realized it was already sunset, she sighed, why hadn't any come to look for her yet? And just where was Hawkshadow? Deciding she would find her way back later, Oceanpaw rested her head on her forepaws, she lay there thinking what to do for a while, she also thought about what Fireclaw had told her. _Was it really true? Did Hawkshadow really want to become leader that baldly?_ As if answering her questions, a jet black tom appeared out of nowhere, along with three other companions, they lunged for Oceanpaw, pinning her down with unseathed claws, Oceanpaw let out a shriek of pain as her attacker dug his claws into her flesh, he dug his claws in deeper as he heard her scream. _They're torturing me, _she realized with an sickening jolt. Oceanpaw forced herself to not cry out again, she wasn't gonna let this tom enjoy torturing her.

"LET ME GO!!!!" Oceanpaw yowled through gritted teeth.

"Awww, she thinks we're gonna let her go, stupid mouse-brained apprentice, you should know not to go so near the Stormclan border alone. Ha! I can't wait to see Silverstar's face when she finds out her daughter is missing!" The stormclan warrior sneered.

"WHAT ARE DO YOU WANT WITH SILVERSTAR!!!!!" Oceanpaw yowled, but the stormclan warriors paid no attention,

"Come with us you little brat or we'll torture you more!" The brown tabby snarled at her, showing his sharp teeth and unsheathing his claws. A surge of anger soared through Oceanpaw's veins making her forget the intense pain she was feeling in her shoulders, she thrashed wildly at the black tom holding her down, she raked her unseathed claws over his belly, the brown tabby hissed and dug his claws deep into Oceanpaw's side, he drew his claws out slowly too make the pain last. His sharp claws dripped of a scarlet liquid forming a pool of blood on the floor. He looked at Oceanpaw expecting her to yowl again, but Oceanpaw just gritted her teeth, saying nothing but fighting hard. A look of surprise and disgust spread across the tabby's face, Oceanpaw grinned and bit hard on the black tom that still had her pinned down, the tom yowled in pain and drew back, Oceanpaw didn't hesitate to make a bite for the tom's soft exposed belly, but a firm grip on her scruff told her the other two toms were behind her. She let out a frustrated hiss and bite hard on the grey tom's foreleg and he immediately let her go. But Oceanpaw was still outnumber, the brown tabby pinned her down and hissed in her ear,

"So you're a fighter huh? Well how do you think of this?!" The tabby made a lunge for her throat and just narrowly missed. Oceanpaw glared at him kicking his belly with her back legs.

"Come on the boss if waiting for us, just get the apprentice!" The black tom yowled. The tabby hissed at him,

"She won't stay put!" He shouted back, his last words were droned out by Oceanpaw's furious screeching.

"JUST KNOCK HER OUT!" The black tom replied impatiently. Oceanpaw suddenly felt the tabby lifting her up, heading towards a sharp rock right beside her.

"I'll never go to Stormclan, never…" She whispered as blackness enveloped her like a blanket, the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was the toms' laughter, echoing…


	2. Allegiances

**Fire clan **** ( Strong brave and loyal)**

**Leader: ****Silverstar- **( Silverstorm) Gray tabby she cat with silver eyes

**Deputy: ****Hawkshadow- **Huge black tom with ice blue eyes

(A: Oceanpaw)

**Medicine cat: ****cloud pool-** white she cat with piercing yellow eyes.

(MCA: Echopaw)

**Warriors: **** Sandwhisper-**Ginger she cat with amber eyes

**Nightwhisker-**Black tom with dark brown eyes

**Moonshadow-** Gray tom with black stripes, black eyes

**Icespirit-** Beautiful silver she cat with sapphire eyes

**Shadowfang-**Brown and black tom with green eyes

**Hollyleaf- **golden she cat with orange stripes and blueeyes

**Fireclaw- **Ginger tom with flame coloured

**Amberdust-**pretty tortoiseshell she cat with huge amber eyes

**Mudtalon-** Pure brown pelted tom with mud brown eyes

**Ashfire –** Pale grey tom with red patches and green eyes

**Honeytail- **Honey coloured she cat with hazel-eyes

**Apprentices: ** **Darkpaw- **pure black tom with blue eyes

**Oceanpaw-**Blue silver she cat with ocean blue eyes

**Echopaw- **A pure golden she cat with green eyes

**Brightpaw- **ginger she cat with white patches

**Greypaw- **fluffy grey tom with blue eyes

**Stormpaw- **Grey tom cat with yellow stripes and green eyes

**Queens & Elders:****Mistycloud- **Mother of sparrowkit, rainkit, flamekit

and featherkit. Mate: Ashfire

**Silentwing- **expecting kits Mate: Shadowfang

**Poppytail-** Mother of gemkit, dustkit and snowkit.

Mate: Nightwhisker.

**Stripeclaw- Elder**

**Greentail- Elder**

**Chapter one:**

-


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5**

Fireclaw ran all the way back to the Fireclan camp. _I've got to tell Silverstar about Hawkshadow…Father or not! _

Fireclaw ran across the forest and finally reached the Fireclan camp and tried to find Silverstar. But no such luck. He ran into Hawkshadow. Out of his mind Fireclaw blurted to the deputy "What were you thinking! Sending an apprentice that barely knows how to hunt near the storm clan territory!"

"I KNOW WHAT IM DOING!" He yelled back, forgetting to control his temper.

Without answering him, Fireclaw ran off to keep searching for Silverstar. But Hawshadow stopped him.

"If you're looking for Silverstar then your out of luck cause shes not here."

Fireclaw stopped and asked

"Where is she?"

"Searching for Oceanpaw"

"Why didn't you go with her! You're the one who knows where she is! She's probably being attacked by now!"

"Well… Silverstar wanted to go by herself."

"Did you tell her where?" Fireclaw asked as he got a terrible feeling his father was lying to him.

"She ran off so quickly I didn't have time" He explained with a slight grin on his face.

Without an answer Fireclaw ran off to find Oceanpaw. _I should probably take someone with me_ he thought. He ran off to find Icespirit. He found her in the den talking with Brightpaw the Apprentice.

"Icespirit come with me…Oceanpaw need help now come now!" He blurted because he was in such a hurry.

" okay… ummm bye Brightpaw!"

"Folow me" He said as they ran off. That's what he loved about Icespirit. She never asked questions in a hurry, she just followed and asked them later.

_I really don't know what Hawkshadow is up to, but it can't be good _He thought as they ran through the forests and when they made it to Stormclan , they were out of breath. "sneak past them and try to keep and eye out for Oceanpaw while I look for the enemies." He whispered.

Icespirit nodded without a word as they crept through the Stormclan territory.  
They crept through the enemies territory keeping a close eye for any cat they spotted. They would only keep silent because they knew they would put themselves in a lot of danger trying to battle them because they were only 2.

Just then they heard a voice talking.

"Good job Oakfur, you caught her. Now we can get ready for anyone who comes to save her."

Fireclaw recognised him. It was the stormclan leader leopardstar.

They both kept quiet as their eyes showed fear of what they would do to Oceanpaw. Fireclaw saw her lying on the ground. She didn't look dead but just knocked out.

"we'll take a break. None of them should be here this soon, but keep and eye out for anything. We don't need this apprentice dead, we just want The leader of Fireclan."

They left the area and headed for their camp leaving Oceanpaw lying on the ground. When Fireclaw was sure the enemies were out of sight, she whispered to Icespirit " Okay, we can get Oceanpaw now" and they walked over to Oceanpaw and carried her out of the area.

They ran out of the Stormclan territory and tried to get back into the forest inbetween the territories when they were spotted.

"Hey!!! Your Fireclan cats!" The cat yelled as he tried to attack them

" Run! Run and get as far as you can! I will take care of him!" Fireclaw instructed to Icespirit who was carrying Oceanpaw.

Icespirit took off and Fire claw jumped into a bush and left the Stormclan cat clueless.The cat sniffed the air, and still didn't pick up his scent. _He's as smart as a apprentice!_, Fireclaw jumped out of the bush and held the cat down. The cat couldn't move and Fireclaw sank his teeth into the cats throat and soon the cat had stopped dead. Fireclaw had won this one. He ran off to find Icespirit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6:**

Fireclaw found Icespirit near by the rock in between the 2 territories. _She must be tired from dragging Oceanpaw all the way here. _He thought.

" Icespirit" He whispered as she came out form behind the rock.

" Fireclaw you look terrible!" She meowed as Fireclaw looked at all of the scratches the Stormclan cat had given him.

" yeah, but I beat the mouse brained thing easily!" he proudly replied

"Those stormclan cats haven't got a muscle!" Fireclaw continued, out of breath.

"Are you ready to return to camp?" He asked the Ice coloured she-cat

" not without some prey…Hawkshadow might be concerned."

"oh right! Wait for me here, I'll go and get some"

Icespirit nodded and sat down again, she licked all of Oceanpaw's scratches to clean them off

Fireclaw headed off to find prey.

He ran across the forest, making sure no other cat was around. He wasn't in Stormclan territory anymore but he was near and if any cat saw him, they might think he was stealing their prey. Fireclaw suddenly saw a baby rat near the twoleg house. _Better than nothing…_he thought_ I don't want to keep them waiting. _ He slowly approached the rodent from the back so he couldn't see anything. The rat suddenly heard leaves shuffling behind him and tried to run away but it was too late. Especially because he was only a baby he couldn't run fast. Fireclaw caught the baby rat and sank his teeth into its stomach. The rat squealed and tried to get away but it was no use. Before long, the rodent stopped dead. Fireclaw picked up the fresh kill with his mouth and ran back to the meeting place with Icespirit in between the 2 territories.

" Lets go' Icespirit meowed, ' I don't think Oceanpaw will last any longer than this!"

Fireclaw just nodded since he couldn't talk with the rat in his mouth. The two warriors ran back to their camp.


End file.
